This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Laser Microbeam and Medical Program sponsors a seminar series on a bimonthly basis involving invited speakers within the biological and biomedical optics communities. The seminars are generally an hour long with time for questions and discussion following the talk.